Ninjago? For real?
by Xion98
Summary: When a poor girl purchases a Ninjago LEGO set, and it comes to life, her life changes forever! On Ninjago, the ninja are locked an epic battle with Pythor for a fangblade, when suddenly, Kai floats into the air! Better than it sounds. Please click!
1. What a day!

**So here's my new story! Hope you like it! Oh, and it starts out kinda slow, but please stick with me. **

"Dear diary,

It happened again today. The kids at school stole my lunch and my homework. I was sent home early for being a 'tattle tale', as the principle called it. Next time I see a happy commercial about how wrong bullying is, and how telling a grown up is the best option, I'm sending a hammer through the screen. I got a smack on the cheek by the school bully for trying to tattle. At least things went good at Bells 'n Whistles. A young boy attempted to steal a dog whistle, but I caught him. As a reward for catching him, Mr. Matthews gave me a tip! I am now currently five dollars away from being able to buy the Ultra Sonic Raider Ninjago set! Hopefully, tomorrow's pay will give me the rest. This is Alexandria Stones, signing off."

I sighed and flung my pencil down on my bed. Flopping back onto my pillow, I rubbed my cheek were I had been slapped. I cringed as I pictured Miss Heart's disappointed face. It had broken my heart to see my favorite teacher not believe me. I even had the slap mark to prove it!

"Lexi!" My mother's weak voice echoed through the hallway. Heart heavy, I lifted myself off my bed and trudged toward my mother's room. I lightly pushed open the creaky door and peaked into the dark room. Dead flowers lay crumbling on the chipped nightstand. The small, curtain-less window cast an eerie glow onto my pale mother's face. She noticed me staring and turned her head, cringing in the process.

"Lexi. . .How was school?" Now it was my turn to cringe. I hated lying to my mother. After waiting for her violent coughing fit to cease, I gritted my teeth.

"Fine." I lied. "Just fine." My mother weakly smiled.

"Good." She murmured, before painfully shifting to her side and drifting off to a restless slumber. I sighed and quietly shut the door. Mother was dying. The doctor had, unsettlingly calmly, to,d me that I needed to find a new place to stay. I refused, though, clinging, desperately clinging to the belief that she would get better. She had to. . .

I shuffled into the kitchen to search for something suitable to call my dinner. Upon opening the cabinet, I discovered why our food had been disappearing. Rats! I screamed and slammed the door shut. Well, so much for the idea of dinner.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I froze. Who in the world could that be? The landowner, demanding pay? The kids at school, returning to pick on me again? I warily made my way to the door, cautious of who might be on the other side. When the door swung open, I was shocked to see the boy who had tried to rob Bells 'n Whistles! I growled and crossed my arms.

"What do you want?" He frowned and glanced at the ground. I instantly lost my ferocity when I noticed the tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry about earlier." He whispered. "I just really needed some money. My dad is really sick, and, well, it's just me and him." My heart melted when he looked up at me with his chocolate brown eyes. I pulled the younger boy into hug, much to his surprise.

"I'm like you. It's only me and my mom, and she's really sick." His eyes searched my face for any hint of lies. He wiped his cheeks and smiled.

"Really?" I nodded. "Do-Do you think we could be friends, Alexandria?" I grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Sure! But please, call me Lexi." He wrapped his arms around my waist. I patted his head. Then he tilted his head, as if remembering something.

"Oh yeah! Here, I think you dropped this at school today." He pulled a small, plastic bag out of his pocket and handed it to me. I gasped.

"My lunch!" He nodded. Then a low grumbling sound startled both of us. His smile faded, but mine grew.

"Here. Keep it." His eyes widened.

"Really? Thanks, Lexi!" He hugged me again and took off running. I reached out to grab him, but missed.

"Wait! You never told me your name!" I shouted after him. He looked back, and with a smile, yelled one word.

"Blake!"

**Sooooo, like it? Or now? I promise it will get more interesting. I already have chapter two done. I will try and post it tomorrow.**

**Xion98**


	2. Healed?

**So here's chapter 2! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed! That's the most reviews I have ever gotten! And that was only chapter 1! XD **

**I always forget to do this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, blah blah blah, onto the story!**

* * *

"And here comes Lexi! Oh, look, she's wearing the latest fashion. What was it called again? Oh yes, Dumpster Diva!" Laughter filled my ears, but I ignored it. Sandra, the richest girl at school, was picking on me again, but I held my head high and continued down the hall. Things were starting to look up for me, and i wasn't going to let her bring me down. I had a new friend, and I finally had enough money to get the Ninjago set! I strutted past the shocked faces of Sandra and her gang of fashion police and headed toward the cafeteria to meet Blake. I stepped into the large room and was greeted by two things. Complete silence, and the weight of a hundred eyes on me. I shrugged and made my way to the Corner of Shame.

The Corner of Shame was the losers area in the school. Only the ones at the bottom of the popularity chain sat there. Translation: Only Blake and I sat there. I used to hate it, but that was before I met Blake. The kid was seriously beginning to grow on me! But not the way your thinking. Or is it?

"Hi Lexi!" The cheerful voice of Blake broke my train of though.

"Hey Blake. What's up?" We chatted and ate our small meals until the darn bell ended our fun. I waved goodbye to Blake and set off to my next class.

* * *

After suffering through hours of torturous school and bullying, and sweeping, dusting, and organizing Bells 'n Whistles, I finally had the freedom to head to the toy store. I kept my head down and swiftly and quietly walked down the street. I had been robbed before, and wasn't too fond of the idea of having to save up more money until I was twenty.

I stopped in front of the store and took a deep breath. I lightly pushed open the door and shuffled my feet on the welcome mat. The light jingle of bells greeted me as I walked into the sweet smelling store. Smiling, I walked past the piles and shelves of toys. I wandered back to the LEGO section and got a pleasant surprise. Blake was standing in front of the very kit I had come here to buy! I grinned evilly and snuck up behind him. I poked his back and he whirled around and took a fighting stance. I lost it when i saw the serious look on his face. He groaned when he saw it was me.

"Lexi! You scared me half to death!" I stopped laughing and grinned.

"Good to see you too. So what are you doing here?" He shrugged.

"It's my eleventh birthday tomorrow! All I really want is for my dad to get better. Although, this awesome Ninjago set would be nice, too!" We laughed. Then the gears began to turn in my head. After Blake said goodbye and left, I quickly made my purchase and dashed home, a broad smile on my face.

* * *

Package in hand, I made my way over to Blake's house. I snuck up to his front door and quietly sat the package down. I giggled and rang the doorbell, then ran to my hiding place. I watched as he opened the door and looked around. A puzzled look appeared on his face when he noticed no one was there. I snickered. He went to close the door, but noticed the package and tilted his head. I clapped my hands as he reached down to grab it. As he read the note, I recalled what I had written on it.

'To my dear friend Blake.

Happy Birthday! I hope you like it! I was originally going to purchase it for myself, but after giving it some thought, I realized that you deserved it more. Enjoy!

Your friend,

Lexi'

* * *

Streaching my arms, I swung my legs off my bed. I went to reach for my backpack, but remembered it was Saturday! Excited, I threw my clothes on and over to Blake's house. I was hoping to play Ninjago with him, since I got him the new set. I walked up to the door, but before I could knock, it swung open, revealing Blake's excited face. Actually, excited is an understatement. He snatched my hand and yanked me inside.

"Whoa, Blake! What's going on?" He looked back at me.

"So, yesterday, after I got the set from you- Thanks so much, by the way- I began working on it right away. I was so excited! About halfway through, I decided to check on my dad. Usually he is asleep or lying in pain on the bed, but he was sitting up and reading! It was so crazy, I ran over to him and freaked out! He said 'I feel so much better, son! It's amazing!'. I decided to let him read and continued building my set. But when I was done, guess what happened!" I shrugged and shook my head.

"I don't know. What?" His smile grew. He started to talk, but was interrupted by someone I hadn't noticed before. I jumped. An older man was sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of cold soup.

"I walked for the first time in months. Months! I came out to see what my son was doing. I think I nearly gave him a heart attack!" He laughed. Blake smiled.

"He hasn't done that in months, either." I bit my lip. I was so happy for them, but a little voice inside my head whispered 'That could have been you and your mom'.

"I-I have to go, Blake. See you later!" He waved and ploped down on the couch next to his dad. My eyes began to water as I exited their house. I trudged home, thinking of all the things I could be doing with my mother if she wasn't sick. I was so busy feeling sorry for myself that I didn't notice the package in front of the door until it was too late. Cursing myself for my clumsiness, I brushed off my hands and searched for the thing that had caused me to befriend gravity. The box caught my eye and, being the curious girl I am, I picked it up. Shaking it, I heard the sound of little pieces moving around. My eyes widened. Excitement coarsed through me as I ran inside and ripped open the box. It was the LEGO set! But there was no note on it. I had no idea who it was from. Oh well, that's a problem for later! Right now, it's time to get building!

* * *

**So how was it? The action starts in the next chapter. Review review review! Oh, and here's the chapter question. Cheesy, I know. :)**

**Who's your favorite ninja? Mine is Cole. **

**Xion98**


	3. It's Alive!

**Just going to say one thing. OH MY GOSH 32 REVIEWS?! *Does happy dance* You guys are amazing! I actually didn't think this story was very good. :) Well, here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, i was drawing Lexi as a LEGO character. Lost track of time. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and if any of the characters are OCC, PLEASE tell me. I can't stand OOC-ness! **

**Disclaimer: Doesn't everyone know I don't own Ninjago? No? Never mind. **

* * *

(No POV)

"Sensi! We've been training all morning! Can't we take a break?" Complained Kai. Sensi whacked him on the head with his staff.

"No breaks! You all must be ready for if Pythor makes an appearance!" Suddenly, the alarm sounded, and the ninja frantically dashed to see what was wrong, tripping over each other in the process. Sensi rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs.

"What is it, Nya? Pythor?!" Cole asked. She knodded. The ninja leaped for joy.

"Yesss! Something to do! Well, besides training, i guess that IS something to do. This is just more exciting, right?" Jay rambled. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Can I come?" The little green ninja asked.

"No, squirt, you're too young!" Cole told him, patting his head. Lloyd frowned.

"Come on, guys. Let's go! We can take the raider!" They cheered and raced out to the vehicle. Climbing in it, they revved the engine and took off down the streets of Ninjago City, almost killing the mailman in the process.

"Ohh, those Ninja!" He grumbled as he rode his bike down the street. Said ninja laughed.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Kai cheered. The others agreed. As they sped down the dirt road and out of the city, each ninja got a strange feeling, as if they were being watched.

"Whoa! Anyone else feel that feeling? The chill down their spine?" Jay asked.

"My sensors indicate some sort of, being watching us. But I cannot tell who- Or what- it is." Zane said, confusing everyone.

"A being? Like, a god?" Kai questioned. Zane shook his head.

"No, just like a person, but, different. It's hard to explain."

"Sorry to interrupt your exciting conversation, guys, but there's Pythor! And he brought a friend!" Cole yelled back to them. They all looked ahead to see Pythor and Spitta walking (Or slithering) back toward their headquarters. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

(Lexi POV)

I dumped out the box of LEGOs and began to sort the pieces, placing each bag's pieces in a certain pile. Opening the directions, I began to built. But something felt off. Like, the figures felt warm to the touch. I ignored it and kept building. Soon I was around halfway done. Grinning, I went to check on my mother, just as Blake had done. Nervous, peaked in into her bedroom and found her humming along to her favorite song on the radio! I squealed and ran to give her a huge hug. She laughed and hugged me back.

"I feel so much better, Lexi! As soon as I heard the sound of LEGOs falling onto the carpet, I felt this warm feeling inside, and began to feel better and better. It's a miracle!" I left her with her music and went back to building. If this worked like I thought it did, even though I didn't know what 'it' was, my mom should feel completely better after I finished. I worked furiously on the set, building faster than I had ever build before, and finished in no time.

As soon as the last piece was in, I dashed into my mother's room, only to find her lying back down, pale as I ghost. I gasped and rushed to her side. She was barely breathing and had a very weak pulse. I paled, tears coming to my eyes. What had I done wrong?! I slowly backed away, a tear escaping my eye. I angrily wiped it away and stormed back to the LEGO set. I started cursing it back to the hole from which it came, when I realized it was moving. The ninja were running around, and fighting the snakes! I screamed and fell to my knees by the Kai figure. No way! I thought. I reached down to pick up the fighting Kai...

* * *

(Kai's POV)

" I don't think this is working, Cole!" I yelled. He grunted and yelled,

"Just keep fighting! They'll give up eventually!" Suddenly, everyone froze. Zane shuddered.

"My senses tell me the mysterious being has returned!" He managed. I felt a strange sensation, like ice water bein dumped over my head. Then, I floated into the air. Yelling, I struggled against the strange force suspending me in the air. Then, in a flash of light, me and another figure fell from the sky and hit the ground with a thud. I groaned and looked at the new figure.

"Who?" I mumbled, then blacked out.

* * *

**So, what did ya think? Hope I got everyone's personalities right... :/ Anyway, chapter question time! **

**If you could hang out with one Ninjago character for a day, who would it be? **

**Xion98**


	4. I'm A LEGO!

**Hey there, my faithful readers! I am seriously sorry about the late update. I slept over at a friends house, got no sleep, and just got home, so I'm tired. :) Anyway, here's chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. If I did, it would never end!**

* * *

(Kai's POV)

I groaned and sat up, shocked to see my friends and sister standing around me with worried faces. I winced.

"Kai, are you okay? You just went poof, and then bang, and then you fell from the sky!" I ignored him.

"What happened? All I remember is floating into the air, them nothing." I asked the others. Cole shook his head.

"We have no idea. After you were lifted into the air, a big flash of light blinded us. When we could see again, you and a girl were lying on the sand, passed out." I nodded, then froze. Wait, did he say a girl?!

"What girl?" Jay pointed at a girl, asleep on Cole's bed.

"She just appeared out of no where. We have no idea who she is. Zane says she's different." Cole said, sending a look at Zane. He took the hint and began to explain.

"She looks different than any other person I have ever seen. She has huge eyes and strange hair. Her build up is different as well. I do not think she is from this world." My eyes widened.

"Then where IS she from?" I asked. Zane smiled.

"Why don't you ask her?" He pointed to the stirring girl.

* * *

(Lexi's POV)

I woke with a extreme pain in my head and a strange feeling. Vision blurry, I examined my surroundings. I saw what looked like giant LEGO ninjago figures surrounding me. I reached to rub my eyes and realized I couldn't move my fingers. Freaking out, I jumped up, scaring the people arround me. I didn't care. I looked down at my now boxy body and screamed. I was a LEGO person! I stumbled back, falling onto my butt.

"Whoa, calm down! Were not going to hurt you." The one dressed in black assured me.

"Cole?" I wondered aloud. He smiled.

"Yeah! You must have heard of us! And, just in case you didn't know, this is Nya, Jay, Zane, and Kai" Cole said, pointing to each one. My heart fluttered a little when my eyes rested on Kai. But I shook my head. He's not real! I can't have a crush on him. I scolded myself.

"But, you're not real! None of you are! And why am I a LEGO person?!" I freaked. They all looked at each other, confused.

"A, LEGO person? What is that?" Kai asked. I faced palmed. Kai walked over to me and sat on the bed. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Where I'm from, you guys are a TV show. There are toys of you, called LEGO sets. You're not real. I'm not from Ninjago." I rambled.

"My senses indicate she is telling the truth. Where are you from?" Zane asked. I sighed.

"Earth. In a little town called Sweetsvile, which is anything but sweet." I sighed. "I just want to go home." I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Well, we could help you! If you don't freak out and say we don't exist again. That was weird." Jay said. I laughed. Then Nya, who had been silent this whole time, walked up to me.

"Well, this is all great and all, but I still don't know who you are. We don't even know your name!" I blushed.

"Oh yeah. It's Alexandria. Alexandria Stones. But you can call me Lexi, I guess." The ninja all grinned.

"Well, welcome aboard, Lexi!" Cole cheered. I smiled.

"Thanks." Then I yawned. Kai soon followed.

"You guys have had a big day. Why don't of both get some sleep?" Nya suggested. Kai shook his head.

"But I'm not-Not tired!" I giggled, watching his attempt to stifle his yawn. He frowned at me. "Fine, fine!" He shuffled over to his bed. I yawned again, laying down. I smiled, finally accepting the fact that I was currently sleeping on the ninja's ship, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

(No POV)

Somewhere, far off from the slowly flying ship, two snakes were havingn a verbal battle.

**(AN. I'm not going to bother with all of the sssssssssss. I'm too tired. XD)**

"Pythor! You promised that plan would work!"

"And it did! Sort of. The ninja didn't get the Fangblade."

"Did you notice the girl? Who was she?"

"I do not know, but she could be of use to me. Now, leave me be! I must think."

"Yess, Pythor." Spitta slowly backed out of the room, leaving Pythor to his thoughts.

"I need to rid myself of those ninja once and for all! Now, I could...No, that's stupid! Maybe if I...Yess, this could work! They wouldn't see it coming! By I need a distraction...The girl! I could...Kidnap her, and leave the ninja my present. They would no longer trust her, believing she left it and ran away. Yesss! Tomorrow, the ninja are in for a real treat!" Pythor laughed and went to tell his second in comand, Scales, about his plan.

* * *

**I apologize for this one. It's really lame. More action in the next one! What will happen to Lexi? How will she react to living with the Ninja? What is Pythor's plan? Why am I asking you all of this?**

**Oh, and I will be posting my drawings of Lexi, human and LEGO form, on my deviantart account. I will try to also post my human drawings of the Ninja. I'm Xion98 on that, too. Review, and write to you all tomorrow! :)**

**Question: What is your favorite episode? Mine is when Kai gets his full potential. Or the talent show one. Both are awesome! **

**Xion98**


	5. Kidnapping,Snakes,and Explosions! Oh my!

**So, here's chapter 5! Thanks to you all! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the awesome plot!**

* * *

(Lexi's POV)

I woke to the sound of yelling. I groaned and sat up. But when I looked down, I almost screamed. I was a LEGO person? So it wasn't a dream! I fell back on the bed.

"How am I going to get home?" I whispered. The door creaked open, and I glanced over at the visitor. It was Lloyd, wearing his green Ninja outfit.

"So, how are you doing, Lexi?" He asked me quietly. I shrugged.

"Okay, I guess, considering I'm a..." I almost said LEGO person, but then realized he wouldn't know what that was. "Lost." He nodded.

"I understand the feeling."

"So, why aren't you out training with the Ninja?" He frowned.

"They won't let me. They say I'm too young." He grumbled. I giggled. He instantly brightened.

"Are you really from another world? Like, an alien?!" My eyebrows shot up.

"Of course I'm not an alien! Who told you that?" He pouted.

"Kai." Figures. "That would have been soo cool, though!" We laughed. Then the Ninja all walked in.

"Interview time!" Cole said. I groaned.

"We're really going to do that?"

"Yes! You said we're in a TV show, and you already know about us. Now, you're going to prove it!" I grinned. I had seen every episode out. I could answer anything!

"Alright. Ask me anything!" This would be a piece of cake.

"Okay, in what order did we get our full potential?" Cole quizzed. Too easy.

"Zane, Jay, Cole, then Kai." Their eyebrows raised. I smirked.

"This one is harder. Who is the mysterious Samuri?" Zane questioned.

"Nya, of course. Kai found out first, then the others found out eventually." The shock on their faces was clear. Jay cleared his throat.

"Here's another one. What dessert is Cole obsessed with?" Everyone, besides Cole, laughed.

"Cake!" Cole grumbled something about not being obsessed. I rolled my eyes. Whatever, dude.

"Right again. Now, my turn. What happened to Nya and I's parents?" Kai asked. Everyone gasped.

"Kai, none of us even know that!" Jay whispered. I shook my head.

"I don't know. The show never said." I complained. "But now you made me curious. What did happen to your parents?" I asked. Kai took a deep breath. We all leaned in expectantly. But then the alarm went off. The Ninja rushed out the door, pushing each other out of the way, leaving me alone. I sighed.

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave!" Hissed a cruel voice from beside me. I jumped up and turned. I found myself face-to-face with Pythor. I tried to scream but he wrapped his tail around my neck.

"None of that, little girl. I can't have you telling the Ninja I'm here. You're coming with me." He cackled. Then he stuffed me into a bag. I tried to cry out but couldn't. Pythor laughed.

"Now, to leave the Ninja my little present."

* * *

(No POV)

"False alarm? Really Nya?" Kai complained. Nya shook her head.

"There was no alarm! Nothing was spotted!" She yelled.

"Well, then let's get back to our interrogation with Lexi." Jay suggested. They nodded and walked back to their shared bedroom. But when they opened the door, they were shocked to see that Lexi was gone! There were signs of a struggle on the bed, but nothing more.

"Where did she go?!" Cole wondered.

"Maybe she has left." Zane suggested. Kai shook his head.

"I don't think she would do that. She's a little weird, but I think she likes it here."

"Then what do you think happened, Sherlock?" Jay said sarcastically. Kai glared at him.

"Maybe she was kiddnapped!" Kai suggested. The others gasped.

"That's a bold statement, Kai." Cole said. "What makes you say that?" He shrugged.

"I dunno. Messed up sheets, disappearing girls. Anyone else see the possibility here?"

"Well, why don't we check the cameras? Maybe they'll show us what happened." They all headed to the control room and walked over to the computer. Zane pulled up the security camera for the bedroom and hit play.

On the screen it showed them rushing out of the room and leaving Lexi sitting on the bed. They watched as she sighed, then heard hissing.

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave!" Pythor slithered into the room. They all gasped.

"Pythor! I told you guys! But you wouldn't listen!" Cole smacked him.

"Shut it, Kai. Listen."

Lexi struggled as Pythor wrapped his tail around her neck. He laughed, said something they couldn't hear, then stuffed her into a sack. He laughed again, and took out a small black ball.

"Now, to leave the Ninja my little present!"

"What present?" Jay asked.

"Nothing good." Cole murmured, worried. Zane frowned and leaned in toward the screen. He zoomed in on the ball. His face shifted to horror as he realized what is was.

"It's a bomb!" He yelled. The Ninja turned to him, horrified.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

(Lexi's POV)

I woke, cold, damp, and tired, in a dark room. I reached forward, only to find thick metal bars containing me in a cage. I sighed and leaned back against the wall, clutching my knees to my chest. I rubbed my aching throat, tears filling my eyes. The door opened, and I quickly wiped them away.

"Crying, are we? Good!" Pythor hissed at me. I glared at him.

"The Ninja will save me!" I declared confidently, rubbing my freezing shoulders. He laughed.

"You think so? That Kai, your knight in shining armor, will come to your rescue? Wrong. I made it so they'll suspect it's you who placed the bomb and then ran away. They'll never come save you! You're nothing but a nuisance to them." I began to sob. He smiled, showing his terrible fangs.

"Enjoy the cold, girl." He slithered out, slamming the door. I thought of my mother, who was slowly dying and how it was my fault. I thought of Blake, who had slowly become a little more than a friend, and the Ninja, who would either be dead, or not trust her anymore. I began to sob harder, shivering. I was still clinging to the desperate hope that maybe, just maybe, they would come rescue me.

* * *

**So, what did you think? There IS a way for you to tell me. The little button! Right down there... :D Hope you liked it! Next update, tomorrow! I'll have my Deviantart drawings up tomorrow, too.**

**Chapter question: If you could change one thing about the cartoon, what would it be and why? Since I'm so evil, I would make people get hurt more often, and I would put my OC in it. XD It's more interesting when people get hurt, but eventually get better, in my opinion. **

**Xion98**


	6. Sorry!

**Hey, guys. Sorry about no updates recently. I'm sick, and have serious writers block. :( Hopefully I'll be able to update sometime this weekend. Until then, my friends!**

**Xion98**


	7. Hot Hikes, and Cold Prisons

**So, here we are again! Sorry about the late update. :/ Writer's block and sickness gave it a good shot, but in the end, victory was mine!**

**Shout out to my sisters, and to all of my new friends. :) Love you guys!**

* * *

(Kai's POV)

I groaned, sitting up. My whole body was aching, but I was just glad to be alive. I worriedly looked around and saw the wreckage of what used to be our home. Sadness filled my heart. The bounty, gone? I stood, suddenly realizing I didn't know where my friends were. I ran over to a huge pile of wreckage and began to frantically dig. About halfway through I saw a hand pop out.

"Jay!" I yelled. I pulled him out of the pile and looked him in the eyes. "Are you alright?! Where are the others?" For one, Jay was silent, a look of shock plastered on his face. He just shook his head. I ran for the next pile, finding Zane lying behind it. He glanced at me and smiled weakly, showing that he was okay. Nya, Jay, and Sensei walked over to join us. Jay was limping slightly, Sensei was carrying a sleeping Lloyd, and Nya was favoring her left arm. But besides being covered in various small cuts and bruises, everyone was okay.

"But where is Cole?" Sensei asked. We all looked at Zane, who had shut his eyes. His face scrunched up in concentration. His eyes shot open.

"Over there!" He shouted, pointing to the dragon head. I dashed over and leaned down to look under the head. I saw Cole, lying on the ground. I pulled him out, but he was out cold. I carried him over to the others, who were examining their wounds. I carefully layed Cole down and let Nya look at him.

"He's going to be okay. He just got knocked out." She smiled. Everyone cheered, then sat in a circle around Cole.

"So, now what, Sensei? Our home is gone, and Lexi has been kidnapped and taken to who knows where!" Jay complained.

"We must look for her, of course. She has become our responsibility." Sensei said. "Anyone have any ideas of where she migh be?"

"The sewers? Thats typically where the snakes are." Zane said thoughtfully.

"So, I guess we head for Ninjago city. It's only a days walk from here. Not too bad." Nya stated. They all nodded. "But we have to wait for Cole to wake up."

"Then we shall rest, and set out for Ninjago city tomorrow. We've had a long day." Sensei told them. Then he looked at Kai.

"You're awfully quiet, Kai. What's on your mind?" I shifted uneasily.

"Nothing, Sensei." I mumbled, turning my head.

"Then, goodnight, my students. Tomorrow is a new day."

* * *

(Lexi's POV)

My breath was shortening, the cold freezing me to the heart. Chills randomly raced down my spine, shooting shivers through my limbs. I ran my hands over my goosebump covered arms. Pythor had kept me in this freezing room for hours, and I was growing weary. With no food and water, my stomach's growl echoed through the room. I cringed. 3...2..1.. Scales burst in to the the room.

What are you doing in here?!" He hissed angrily.

"I'm hungry," I complained. "I need something to eat!" Suddenly, a rat scurried by my feet. I screamed and jumped up. Scales laughed.

"Eat that, then!" He spat. Then he slammed the door, leaving me leaning, terrified, on the wall. breathing heavily, I sat back down. where are the ninja when you need them?!

_They're dead_. A little voice nagged at the back of my mind.

"No." I whispered. "No, they can't be dead." Thevoice laughed. _Of course they are._ It reasoned. _Who can survive a bomb? Face it. They. Are. Dead. Just like your precious little mother. _

"No! She's not dead!" I cried. _But how do you know?_ It sneered. Then it went silent. I began to sob. I cried until I had no tears left. Wiping my eyes, I quietly sighed.

"Where are you guys?"

* * *

(Kai's POV)

"Where are we, Sensei? Are we there yet? I'm tired, Sensei!" Jay complained. Sensei, wise, wise, Sensei, chose to ignore him. We had been walking for hours, and there was stil no sign of the city. The only upside was the heat. It almost, revived me, helping me to keep trudging on.

"Come on, guys! It can't be too far, now!" Cole encouraged.

"My senses tell me that we have 3.1 miles left." Zane agreed. "It will not be long."

"But I'm hot! And tired! And hungry! And-"

"And we got it, Jay." Nya cut him off, forcing a smile. "Just calm down." Jay looked like he was about to explode, but held it together.

"Come on, guys, let's pick up the pace. Lexi needs us." I said anxiously. Nya looked at me funny.

"Are you okay, Kai?" She asked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you care about Lexi!" she smirked. I blushed.

"N-no, of course not! Nothing like that!" I stammered. Cole and Jay laughed.

"Kai and Lexi, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they sang. Everyone, besides me, laughed.

"Ha, ha, very funny guys." I grumbled. Zane smiled.

"If it makes you feel better, Kai, she feels affection for you, too." I smiled, but it quickly disappeared.

"Wait, what is that?" I asked. A small helicopter was heading right toward us.

"Snakes! Scatter!" Sensei yelled. I jumped to the side and prepared myself for battle.

* * *

**Awesome! I get to update again! XD Hope you liked it. It felt rushed. Anyway, sorry for spelling errors, I updated from my IPad.**

**Chapter Question: What do you think the Ninja would do to celebrate Thanksgiving? :)**

**Xion98**


	8. Reunion

**Hello! Don't have much to say...Just hope you like it! I put a lot of thought into this chapter. :)**

* * *

(Kai's POV)

But it never came. The copter simply turned around and hovered directly above me. I frowned. A rope tumbled down and hit my head, causing everyone to laugh. Cole, who was closest, snickered at my misfortune. I glared at him and rubbed my aching head. But his grin shifted to horror as he looked at something above my head.

"Kai, watch out!" He yelled, lunging at me. I looked up in terror and saw a smirking snake before everything went black.

* * *

(Lexi's POV)

I woke to the sound of hissing and shuffling. Breathing heavily, I peaked out of the corner of my eye. My eyes widened. It was Kai! He was beaten and bruised, with his hands tied behind his back. They tossed his unconscious body into my cell. I gasped.

"What did you do to him?" I snapped angrily. The snakes sneered at me.

"Pythor thought you would appreciate some company." One hissed. I cradled Kai's head in my lap, a tear racing down my cheek. The two snakes just laughed and left the room, slamming the door behind them. I looked at Kai and brushed his bloodstained hair off his forehead. I sighed.

"I was hoping you would come, Kai. Just not like this." He stirred, cringing. His eyelids fluttered open.

"L-Lexi?" His whispered. I smiled slightly.

"Yes, Kai. How are you feeling?" He slowly sat up.

"Like I've been hit by a semi truck. I'll be fine though." He assured me. "But the real question is, how are you?" I ignored the latter and brushed his sticky hair out of his eyes. He recoiled, blushing slightly. I yanked my hand back.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I asked, worried. He shook his head.

"No, it's nothing." He mumbled. I grinned.

"What are you do happy about?" He asked, frowning.

"Just glad to finally have someone to talk to." I shrugged. "I've been cold and alone for so long. I didn't even know if you guys were alive!" He cringed.

"Yeah, about that. We're all fine, but I wish I cold say the same for the Bounty. It's gone." I gasped.

"Its all my fault! I should have stopped Pythor!" I cried. _Great. _I thought._ Just another thing to feel guilty for. _Kai timidly grasped my hand, looking me in the eyes.

"It's not your fault." He said firmly. Then his brow creased. "But that's not what's bothering you, is it? There's more, isn't there?" I lowered my head.

"It's my mom. She's really, really sick and it's all my fault!" I sobbed. "I left her when she needed me most! I don't even know if she's still alive." Kai's eyes softened, and he gently pulled me into a hug. When he let go of me, I was shocked to see he was misty eyed, too.

"I know what you mean. I carried the guilt of my mothers death for years." He whispered. I sniffed.

"Really?" I asked, wiping my dripping nose. "Willing to share?"

"Well, um, you see. . ." He sighed. "Sure, why not. I might as well tell someone. Even Nya doesn't know." My eyes widened. I learned against the wall, pulling my legs up to my chest and resting my head.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. When I was really young, before Nya was born, our father had. . .Problems. He has serious anger issues and never did anything with me, unless it was yelling or reminding me how useless I was. One day, I ran to my mother in tears. I told her I wanted a way to show dad that I wasn't useless. I needed a job, so I asked for a little sister." I smiled slightly.

"Nya." He nodded.

"My parents agreed to my request and soon my mom was pregnant. But she was sick, too. I was terrified, but she assured me she would be okay. Then Nya came, and it was the happiest day of my life. But it didn't last." He looked at the ground, tears in his eyes. I scooted closer to him and put my arm around his neck. He looked at me gratefully and continued.

"She died shortly after giving birth to Nya. My dad totally lost it, telling me it was my fault for wanting a sister. Me, a three year old kid, carried the weight of his mother's death for years. Then, when Nya turned two, he left. Just like that." I was silently crying.

"How could he have just left you guys?" I wondered out loud. He shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Kai."

"It's fine. I still have Nya, and we have a new family now. And I was wondering. . ." he began, but was interrupted when Pythor burst into the room. He looked shaken. Kai jumped up and lunged at the bars.

"Why did you bring us here, Pythor!?" He yelled angrily. Pythor shakily rolled his eyes.

"Because someone wanted to meet out little mystery guest." He grumbled, causing Kai to slide protectively in front of me.

"Who?" Kai asked, uncertain. Pythor slithered to the side, revealing a certain four armed man. . .

* * *

(Cole's POV)

"Great. First Lexi. Now Kai's gone, too! Who's next?" I growled. Nya placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, Cole. We'll find them." She smiled at me.

"This way, my friends!" Zane shouted to us. "They should be down there." He pointed as a manhole cover, leading to the sewers. Jay pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah! Go Zane! Wait, how do you know they're down there?" Jay asked. Zane frowned.

"I sense pain, sorrow, and rage." He told us. I grimaced.

"Well that can't be good. Come on, guys, let's go. Coming, Sensei?" I asked out teacher. He shook his head.

"No, Cole, I cannot. I will just slow you down. I'll stand watch here. Be on your guard, and bring back Alexandria and Kai." I nodded, turning to face the entrance to the sewers.

"We will. I'll make sure of it." I mumbled, mostly to myself. I shut my eyes and leaped into the hole.

* * *

**Like? I do. :) Review please!**

**Question: Tonight is Ninjago! On a scale of one to ten, how super excited are you for this episode? I'm probably an eleven. XD**

**Xion98**


	9. Sahzohra

**Here's the next chapter! XD My new OC will be introduced here. Who is she? An evil little... well, I'll let you read and find out yourself. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Period. Tell 'em, Kai!**

**Kai: O_O**

**Or not. :(**

* * *

(Zane's POV) **  
**

The whole time we were wandering around through the sewers, I had a sense of dread that grew with each step I took. I slowed down, and my friends soon left me behind. It felt like I was carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders. Cole ran back to me.

"Zane! Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"A feeling of dread is holding me back. The further we go, the worse it gets." I informed him. He scowled.

"Then we have to hurry. No telling what kind of danger Kai and Lexi are in. Do you want to stay here?" Cole layed a hand on my shoulder. I was about to respond when I was hit by a overwhelming sense of fear and pain. I shuddered, doubling over.

"Zane!" Cole reached down to help me, but I pushed him away.

"No! Lexi and Kai need...Need our help!" I said in between coughs. "Just go! I'll be right behind you." Cole took one last worried look at me, then ran off after Jay and Nya.

"Hurry...My friends"

* * *

(Kai's POV)

Lord Garamdon, the man I hated most, slowly walked into the room.

"What do you want?" I growled. He grinned at me.

"I heard there is a new girl in town. And according to Pythor, someone has certain feelings for her." I gasped, turning to face Lexi. She had a look of puzzlement and fear in her green eyes.

"How did you know?" I angrily asked Garmadon.

"Pythor, just like the other snake generals, has the ability to read emotions. And your emotions towards Lexi are very interesting." He he opened our cell and Pythor entered. He used his tall to hold me in place.

"What are you doing?" I cried. Lexi looked at me, terrified. Garmadon walked over to her and grabbed her neck. He held her shaking body against the wall. She struggled, but he held on.

"One way to stop you annyoing Ninja is by bargaining. Here's my offer. Give up being a ninja, and I'll free your girl."

"Kai, no!" Lexi yelled. "Don't!"

"Quiet, you useless girl!" Garmadon snapped. He tightened his grip on her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"No!" I shouted desperately. I placed a swift kick on my captor, causing his to double over in pain. I landed on the ground with a thud and ran to face Lord Garmadon.

"Give up, ninja. It's two against one." I turned and saw Pythor getting up, grinning evilly.

"Not quite! NinjaaaaGO!" The familiar cry hit my ears, and I whipped around in shock. I saw three colorful tornadoes spinning toward Pythor. Grinning, I shouted,

"NinjaaaaaaGO!" I spun toward Garmadon, knocking him into the wall and out cold. I stopped and helped Lexi up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, rubbing the back of my neck. She nodded. "Good! Now, guys, let's get out of here!" Jay, Cole, and Zane turned to me. An unconscious Pythor was sprawled out on the cold floor.

"We're so glad you are both okay." Zane said, relief in his voice.

"We thought you were dead, Kai!" Jay shouted. I laughed.

"No, no yet I'm not." I assured him.

"We should go, guys." Cole suggested. "Pythor could wake up any minute." I suddenly remembered Lexi and searched for her. She was standing behind he, staring awkwardly at her clasped hands. Smiling, I took her hand. She blushed and looked at me curiously.

"Let's go home."

* * *

(No POV)

Lord Garmadon stood up angrily. The ninja and the girl had escaped! They had outsmarted him again. How could he have let that happen!?

"I need a new plan." He told himself.

"Need some help?" A voice cackled, echoing through the room. Garmadon spun around.

"Who's there!?" He yelled. The voice laughed. An older woman materialized behind Garmadon. Her yellow, stringy hair was pulled into a loosely tied ponytail behind her misshapen head. She grinned evily, her one black tooth showing. Her black eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"I said, need some help?" She whispered, in a voice that would send chills down the bravest man's back. Lord Garmadon was no exeption.

"Who are you?" He asked, uneasy.

"Your worst nightmare.

* * *

(Lexi's POV)

When we finally made it back to the Bounty wreckage, we were surprised to see Sensei and Lloyd sipping tea in a makeshift shelter.

"Welcome back, my students. I see Lexi and Kai are back safely. Good job." Sensei praised. The ninja bowed and went to sit in the shelter. Sensei stood and looked at me.

"We need to talk."

Sensei led me outside of the shelter and sat me down on a pile of the wreckage.

"Do you still want to go home?" He asked me. I looked at him with an expression that said 'Duh!'.

"Yes, I do." I said excitedly.

"There is a special kind of tea that will transport you to the human world." I gasped.

"You know about my world?" I questioned, shocked. He nodded.

"I have been there. Only once, though." He chuckled at my shocked expression.

"So, this tea. It will take me home, right?" I checked. Sensei glanced at me.

"Yes. If you want to go home, that is. I will pick you up some tomorrow if you wish. I will let you think about it for a bit." Sensei stood and made his way back to the shelter. What was he talking about? Why would I not want to go home? I had to! Right? I sighed, shutting my eyes. What to do. . I thought miserably. Then I heard footsteps. Opening my eyes, I saw a hunchbacked elderly lady. She was glaring at me with her beady, black eyes. I gasped and stood up.

"Hello, my dear. I am Sahzohra."

* * *

**That's all for now! :) Oh, and did you like the name of the new girl? Well, she's not a girl..More like an EVIL SPIRIT! What will happen next? I know, but you'll have to wait for me to update to find out. ;)**

**Chapter Question: What did you think of the new episode? My thoughts: Poor everyone! But it was soooooo epic and awesome! And since not everyone has seen it, no spoilers, please. **

**Xion98**


	10. Confrontations and Evil Spirits

**And here's the next one! I think it's my longest chapter yet! I'm so happy you all like my new OCs name, too. :3 Hope you like the chapter!**

**Oh, funny story. My brother was messing around with my LEGOs while i was writing this. He had Zane and Cole and was making them duel. I looked away for a second, and when I look back, Cole was decapitated, and Zane was doing a victory dance. O_O**

* * *

**(Lexi's POV)**

"Who are you?" I asked shakily.

"I already told you, my dear. Don't make me repeat it." Sahzohra sneered. Her body faded and reappeared next to me. "The real question is: Who are you?" I felt her warm breath on my neck.

"I-I'm Lexi. What do you want?" I gasped. She pouted.

"I've been given a certain, task, if you will. But I need some tools to complete it." She smiled casually. I backed away. "You are lucky, my pet! You're one of them!" She screeched, lunging at me. I screamed and backed up, tripping and falling on my butt. A millisecond before impact, Sahzohra disappeared. I breathed a sigh of relief. But then something strange happened. I seemed to lose control of my body! My breathing slowed, my eyes blinking rapidly. My arm raised into the air, as if it had a mind of its own. _Yesss!_ A voice screamed of my head. I tried to put my hands over my ears, but I couldn't. _You're mine, now._ Sahzohra's cruel voice yelled in my head. I mentally screamed, then blacked out.

* * *

(Kai's POV, five minutes earlier)

"She will be leaving tomorrow." Sensei's words echoed in my mind. Lexi was. . Leaving? The news had hit me hard.

"Why is she leaving?" Lloyd had asked. I knew why, but it was Lexi's story to share. Speaking of Lexi. . .

"Where is she, Sensei?" I asked.

"She is out by the dragon head. I left her with her thoughts."

"Thanks, Sensei!" I went to leave, but froze when I heard something that made my blood go cold. A scream. Lexi's scream.

"No!" I shouted? I raced to find her, everyone right on my heels. I was shocked to find her passed out on the ground, perfectly fine.

"Lexi?" I whispered. I started toward her, but Sensei stopped me.

"Something is off about her. Be careful." He warned. Lloyd was looking at Lexi, horror in his eyes.

"What's wrong, squirt?" Cole asked him. Lloyd was shaking.

"Darkness. . .Evil. . .It's making me sick!" Lloyd shuddered.

"Well, that can't be right! Lexi isn't evil!" Jay stated.

"No, Lloyd is right, Jay. Lexi currently has a aura of evil around her that my senses have picked up." Zane told us, worried. "I do not like this." Sensei looked frightened.

"Sensei. . ." I began worriedly. "Is there something you're not telling us?" He shook his head.

"It is nothing, Kai." Sensei said in a voice that told me it defiantly wasn't nothing. "Just be on your guard. I believe Lexi is not herself." Right on cue, Lexi began to stir. We waited until she was awake to confront her.

"Lexi!" I cried with fake enthusiasm. "Are you okay? What happened?" She shook her head.

"I-I don't know. I got this weird feeling, then collapsed. It was so strange." Zane frowned. He looked at me and mouthed 'lying'.

"Let's head back to the shelter." I suggested. She nodded. We all headed back to our makeshift home. Lexi stumbled a few times, but otherwise seemed okay. She caught me staring at her and smiled. I warily smiled back, looking into her black eyes. . .Wait, black eyes? I snuck a glance back at her eyes, and saw they were back to a deep . . .

When we reached the shelter, I grabbed Lexi's arm.

"We need to talk." I told her. She shrugged. I dragged her off to the side.

"What's this about, Kai?" She questioned. I narrowed my eyes.

"Something's off about you, Lexi. I want to know what really happened to you." She glared at me.

"I already told you, Kai. I got a strange feeling, and passed out." Her hair momentarily switched to an ugly blond, then returned to her familiar chocolate brown. She groaned and placed a hand on her head.

"Lexi?" I asked, concerned.

"Kai." She mumbled. "It's not me! Sahzohra. . .Run!" Then she collapsed.

"Sensei!" I yelled, freaking out. He came rushing out, everyone else following at him.

"What is it, Kai?" He asked, worried. I realized I was shaking.

"She-She did something weird." I whispered, dazed.

"Weird, how?" Cole asked, looking at Lexi's unconscious body.

"Yeah, I don't see what's weird about it." Said Jay, confused.

"She groaned, and for a second, sounded like the real Lexi. She told me to run, and mentioned a name." I frowned, my voice quavering. "It was. . .Sapphire? No, that's not it." Sensei grabbed my shoulders and shook me, scaring me half to death.

"It is crucial you remember the name!" He spoke forcefully.

"S-Sahzohra!" I stammered. Sensei released me from his death grip and I fell back. The look on Sensei's face reflected pure terror.

"Sensei, what is going on?" Zane asked, worried. Sensei took a deep breath to calm himself, glancing at Lexi.

"I suppose I must tell you. Come inside." Everyone but me slowly made their way into the hut. I took one last look at Lexi's crumpled figure. _Please be okay!_ I thought desperately, walking inside.

"Sit." Sensei commanded. We all instantly sat. I studied Sensei's face.

"I've never seen Sensei this serious before!" I whispered to Jay. He nodded slightly.

"Long ago, the Overlord made his indestructible stone army and tried to take control of Ninjago. You all know that, correct?" We nodded. Sensei sighed. "But what you do not know, along with most of the world, is that the Overlord was once a normal human, like you and me. And he had a beautiful wife. Her name was Sahzohra." I gasped.

"No way. . ." Jay muttered.

"She was a kind and compassionate woman. She loved everyone, especially her husband. But when her husband was bitten by the Great Devourer, she became better and angry. Sahzohra died a lonely and furious woman. When she died, her rage stayed on the earth in the form of an evil spirit. She haunts beautiful young women, despising them for their beauty. She makes their lives miserable. Why she is targeting Lexi, I do not know." Zane shook his head.

"I sense it has something to do with Lord Gaarmadon." I growled.

"Garmadon just messed with the wrong ninja." My friends smiled at me wearily.

"But we need a plan of attack, Kai." Cole reasoned.

"I have a plan: Attack." I responded, making Jay snort.

We'll think about this tomorrow, my students. For now, let us rest." Someone cleared their throat by the door. Startled, I whipped my head around.

"Forgetting someone?" Sahzohra snapped.

* * *

**I totally made up Sahzohra's background. Hope you liked this chapter! It was fun to write. :3**

**Chapter Question: What do you think will happen in the last Ninjago episode? If you really know, don't spoil please! ;)**

**Xion98**


	11. The Battle

**Aaaaand here's chapter ten! :) Sorry about how short it is. Fighting scenes are hard to write. :/ And to those who caught the Avengers reference in the last chapter, virtual cookies! (::) (::) (::) XD. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Kai's POV)

"I know you're not Lexi." I growled. She laughed.

"Clever boy. But do you know my plan? It includes your painful death, of course." My anger shifted to fear. Zane must have noticed because he stood in front of me protectively.

"Not on my watch!" He told her. She smirked.

"You're the nindroid, right?" Sahzohra yawned, sounding bored. She snapped her fingers and Zane collapsed on the ground, sparks dancing through the air.

"What did you do to him?" Cole asked, shocked.

"I simply caused him to short circuit. He'll be fine if you take him to a mechanic." She informed him. Cole growled, angrier than I'd ever seen him.

"No one messes with my team." He said. "My family." Cole lunged at her, a fire in his eyes that I'd never seen. Sahzohra yawned again, and faster than I thought possible, tapped Coles upper body three times. He fell to the ground exactly like Zane. I gasped and backed up. Jay, Nya, and Sensei came to stand beside me. Sahzorhra laughed.

"This is a joke! I could kill you all with a snap of my fingers." She threatened.

"Then why don't you?" I snapped. She grinned.

"Good answer. But seriously, how could you possibly defeat me?"

"Like this." I smirked, rushing at her. Her eyes widened, weather in fear or shock I didn't know. I swung my sword at her furiously, but she was faster than lightning. A sword materialized in her hand, blocking my attack.

"Might as well make it fair, right dear?" She asked, her voice dripping with mock politeness. Then she snapped her fingers, sending a powerful blast of air over us. Jay, Nya, and Sensei froze, fear in their eyes. I watched in horror as she approached their immobilized bodies, twirling her sword around carelessly.

"No!" I shouted, staring into her eyes. "It's me you want, isn't it?" She swung her sword over her shoulder.

"You wish to be first, young fire wilder?" She asked, as if speaking to a young child. Shazohra pursed her lips and and placer her unused hand on her hip. I shook my head.

"I have no intention of dying, Sahzohra." I swung my sword, but sheraisers hers in defense. They met in the middle with a loud clang. I grunted from the strain, sweat dripping down my face.

"Aw, tired, are we?" She spat. I twisted my sword and thrust it at her. But when out eyes met, I saw Lexi's, not an enemy. Sahzohra sensed my hesitation, and landed a blow. Her sword sliced my leg. I fell to my knees in pain. I tried to stand, but my leg wouldn't take the weight. She stood over me, a satisfied grin on her face.

"So this is how our battle will end? Pity, I was hoping it would last longer." She snapped her fingers, releasing my friends. Cole and Zane stood shakily. Nya, Sensei, and Jay fell to their knees.

"Kai!" Nya yelled. I looked at Sahzohra in confusion.

"Why did you free them?" I asked warily. She grinned.

"I like to hear screams when my opponents die." My eyes widened. "Now, to end this! Die!" She shouted the last word, and before I could react, she thrusted her sword at my chest.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. It seemed longer in my writing notepad. :/ Anyway, review! Oh, and I won't updating for a while. That's why I double updated today. Maybe, Monday I'll be back? Sorry! :(**

**Question: What's the best Ninjago fanfiction you've ever read? Mine might be either PowerinPink's Childplay Again, or KaitouKiwi's Shifting Winds. :)**

**Xion98**


	12. Is She Dead?

**So here's chapter...eleven, is it? Wow. :D Enjoy! **

**Oh, and my brother bet me three dollars that I couldn't get 200 reviews. Who will win? XD I need your help, guys! Let's go for the two hundred. :) **

* * *

(Lexi's POV)

I watched as I fought with Kai._ Please stop!_ I thought desperately. Sahzohra's laugh filled my mind._ But I'm having so much fun!_ She giggled. I unwillingly raised my arm to meet Kai's sword. He grunted, sweat running down his cheek. I mentally cringed as my sword sliced his leg and he fell to the ground. He looked up at me, his face looking as desperate as I was to stop. _No!_ I cried. Sahzohra raised my arm and snapped, freeing the others. _Why. . .?_ I raised my sword above Kai's chest. I was crying, unable to stop but trying to find a way. I brought my sword down, and using every ounce of strength I had left, cried out.

"No!" I shouted. Then I gasped. The sword had stopped an inch from Kai's heart. I felt Sahzohra's anger build up inside of me. Concentrating on it, I yelled again and fell to my knees.

"L-Lexi?" I heard Kai mumble, dazed. _Useless girl!_ I heard Sahzohra scream in my mind. _You're mine!_ Against my will, I rose to my feet.

"The Lexi you know is long gone, boy." Sahzohra sneered through my lips. I groaned and tried with all my might to shut them, but it was like trying to lift a mountain. "You might as well kill me now." _No!_ I wanted to scream. Kai shakily stood. The others moved to join him, but he held up his hand.

"No. This is my fight." He advanced, limping.

"Why don't we make this more fair?" She asked. Using her sword, she slashed my right leg open. I screamed, but nothing was heard. _Hurts, doesn't it, dear?_ Sahzohra whispered in my mind. _Good thing I cannot feel it. Now, let's have some fun, shall we?_

* * *

(Kai's POV)

I watched as Sahzohra sliced her own leg. Blood gushed from the wound. I cringed. for a second, I saw fear and pain in her eyes, but anger and malice quickly replaced it.

"You need to die." Sahzohra yelled. "You don't deserve all of that beauty!" I tilted my head. _What? _My eyes wandered to my friends, who looked just as confused as I was.

"Don't talk to me that way, dear. I am far superior to you!" She spat, her eyes glazed over. "Of course I am going to kill your boyfriend. It's a shame, really, he's rather cute." _Great. A thousand year old evil spirit has a crush on me. But who was she talking to?_ I slowly approached her from behind, my sword held out in front of me. I snuck a little closer and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss. But if you're done having a conversation with yourself, I'd like to finish up." She ignored me and continued to mumble to herself. _Who. . .Lexi!_

"I can't hurt her if Lexi's still in there." I whispered to myself. She whipped around, sword in hand.

"You thought you could sneak up on me, huh, my pet?" She asked, frazzled. Her eyes darted around, and she seemed scared._ I can use that to my advantage._ I thought. Sahzohra's maniac-like broke my scooter of thought. She swung her sword at my head, and I barely had time to block it before she slashed at me again. I spun with mysword extended. She blocked me easily.

"NinjaaaGO!" I shouted, spinning into my fiery red tornado. I stopped and kicked her in the chest, sending her flying backwards. Wincing, I fell to my knees. _Bleeding leg. . .Riiight._ We both stood.

"This is growing tiresome, boy. Just end this nonsense and let me kill you." I stroked my chin and pretended to consider it.

"Tempting offer, but I'll pass." I front flipped over her head, and before I could stop myself, I stabbed her back. I gasped and stepped back, horrified. Lexi's bloody body fell to the ground. It shimmered and Sahzohra appearednext to it, supporting an identical wound.

"Way to go, genius. You killed her." She weeded, clutching her side. She began to disappear. "Don't worry, though, I'll be back. Until then, dearie." I knelt by Lexi, tears filling my eyes. Nya rushed to my side.

"Kai. . ." She whispered.

"What did I do?" I murmured. "I killed her! I killed her, Nya. . ." A tear raced down my cheek. I angrily wiped it away. the guys were looking at me with a mix of sadness and a hint of fear. I layed my head on Lexi's chest and cried. Nay rubbed my back in small circles. I looked at her gratefully, sniffing. She smiled slightly. But suddenly her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Kai?" I heard a familiar voice whisper.

* * *

**So, I'm terrible at fighting scenes, as you may have noticed. I got lazy and was like he swung his sword here, she swing her sword there. And the whole Lexi/Sahzohra thing was confusing me. XD **

**Note to KaitouKiwi: I kept wanting to type Laurie and Belinda, instead of Lexi and Sahzohra! They sound slightly similar, dont'cha think? :)**

**Question of the chapter: Who do you think the golden ninja is? From the last episode? I haven't seen it, but my guess is Lloyd. :)**

**Xion98**


	13. Dreams and Disagreements

**I tired. :/ Anyway, here's the next one! I tried to make it scary, but epicly failed. Hope you enjoy anyway! :)**

* * *

(No POV)

"You failed. I gave you a simple task, Sahzohra. What went wrong?" Lord Garmadon asked, his voice icily calm. Sahzora fingered her wound angrily.

"I do not know." She snapped. "I did not expect the boy to actually hurt the girl." Garmadon frowned.

"But how can a spirit get injured? Explain that." He spat.  
"I don't have to explain myself to you. I answer to no one."

"Except me." Garmadon sneered. Sahzohra leaned forward until they were nose-to-nose. She was breathing heavily, nostrils flaring.

"I will say it once more. I. Answer. To. No. One." Garmadon smirked.

"Then why did you posses the girl like I commanded you to?" Sahzohra backed up hastily.

"I simply saw her as a new target. I was not acting upon your orders." She quickly responded, not missing a beat. She winced, clutching her wounded side. Garmadon grinned.

"You are hurt and confused. You want revenge on the girl. I can help you. For a price, that is." He said thoughtfully. If looks could kill, Garmadon would be dead times ten.

"What price?" Sahzohra snapped, her voice dripping with poison. Garmadon laughed.

"Kill the ninja."

* * *

(Lexi's POV)

Shadows. Echoing laughter. Howling wind. Spots dances through the air as my vision blurred, forcing me to my knees. A hand appeared by my arm. I looked up to see Kai's smiling face. I gladly took his hand and we dashed off through the dense, dark forest.

"Hoo, hoo!" An owl's song startled me. I jerked around but kept running. My misplaced foot caught a root and I tumbled to the ground. Kai continued to run ahead without a glance back. I tried to call after him but found that my lips were frozen together. My eyes widened and my hand flew up to my mouth. Kai stopped and turned to face me. He wore his signature smile, but something was off. It seemed. . .Fake. His eyes were glazed over. I scooted back, staring at his fading face. He soon disappeared entirely. I screamed and jumped to my feet.

"Aww, scared are we? Good." I whipped around. Sahzohra stood directly in front of me, a huge grin on her face. Backing up slowly, I found I was trapped in a small room with no exits. Sahzohra pinned me against the wall.

"Thought you were safe from me, huh, dearie?" I tried to escape, but she simply tightened her grip. "Going somewhere?"

* * *

(Kai's POV)

I watched Lexi squirm and heard her quiet groans as I tended to her wound. It was a miracle she was still alive! I felt immensely guilty about the entire thing. It was completely my fault she was going through this. I should have been able to protect her. Sighing, I wet my towel and wiped her stab clean. I winced along with her as I made small circles, attempting to clean all the dried blood. She shifted slightly and let out a huge sigh. I smiled and looked around our tiny shack. The others had decided to try to search Ninjago City for a suitable place to live and get some medicine for Lexi. I had stayed behind to looked after her. I was still in shock that she had survived the stab.

I resumed cleaning her stomach, careful to keep her covered. She jerked at my touch and I cringed. _Sorry!_ I thought miserably. She jerked again and began to moan. I yanked my hand back. worried that I had hurt her. Suddenly, Lexi screamed and sat up. Breathing heavily, she looked at me, fear in her eyes.

"Sahzohra." She breathed, eyes wide. I was instantly at her side. I hesitantly placed my arm around her neck.

"What happened?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Sahzohra. She was in my dream. She's coming for me, Kai." She whispered.

"Don't worry, Lexi. I'll protect you" And I ment it.

* * *

**Cheesy ending, I know. But I thought it fit. :3 Anyway, tell me what you thought! I was watching Jake and the Neverland Pirates while writing this, so please forgive any child-ish stuff. XD  
Chapter Question: What should new Ninjago episodes be about? Like, if you were put in charge of creating a new season of Ninjago, what would be in it? :)**

**Xion98**


End file.
